Haru Haru
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: El sentirse traicionado trae rabia y confusion. Tweek siente ese golpe en su pecho y aun asi lo sigue amando. Pero... parece ser que el verdadero problema era distinto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Ultimamente estoy subiendo muchos fic X333 que alegria!

Este es un Creek Two-shot, sip, tendra un segundo capi :333

Cancion: Haru Haru

Banda: Big Bang (coreanitos X333).

Aunque no soy muy fanatica de los coreanitos, esta cancion me agrada, les sugiero que la oigan mientras leen :333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece TTWTT

Cuando la letra este **asi **va a ser llamada, cuando la letra este _**=asi= **_va a ser mensaje, y cuando est _asi _va a ser Falsh Back :333 ¿Entendido?

Bien, les dejo el fic :333

* * *

**Haru Haru**

- Kenny…- susurro el moreno viéndolo directo a los ojos.

- Craig, no puedo seguir aceptando, te quiero solo para mi, pero Tweek siempre estará ahí- dijo el rubio cogiendo suavemente la fina mano del mas bajo y acariciando su mejillas.

El mas alto empezó a ver hacia los lados, como si buscara o esperaba que alguien no apareciese, luego solo regreso su vista a Craig, quien lo miraba entre apenado y triste. Cartman y Butters veían apartados la escena, sin inmutarse ni nada por el estilo.

Kenny sonrío levemente y le planto un beso en los labios a Craig…

…

Lo cual presencio cierto rubio, pareja de Craig.

Tweek había llegado con Kevin, Token y Clyde a la parte trasera de la escuela buscando a su líder y los cuatro presenciaron la escena.

¡¿Qué se supone que era eso? ¡Craig era el novio de Tweek!

…

Al separarse Craig llevo su mano derecha a su izquierda y saco un anillo color plata, cual parecía ser complemento de otro y lo puso en la palma de la mano de Kenny.

- Pues ya no lo estará- le dijo el moreno.

La mirada de Tweek se volvió penetrante al ver aquello e hizo lo mismo que Craig, llevo su mano derecha a su mano izquierda y toco suavemente el anillo plateado que llevaba en el dedo anular, un anillo de parejas.

Hasta que ya no pudo aguantar mas, camino a pasos decididos hacia ellos y justo en ese momento Craig da la vuelta y se fue por el lado contrario, alejándose de Kenny.

El rubio mas alto quedo mirando a Craig partir, dándole la espalda a Tweek que se aproximaba junto con Clyde y Token. Eso, hasta que siente un jalon del hombro y fue volteado, quedando de frente con Tweek. Al presenciar eso Cartman y Butters salen de su escondite y se acercan a Kenny, presentían algo malo.

- ¡¿Me puedes explicar que ¡Gah! mierda acaba de pasar?- exclamo furioso el rubio mas bajo mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de McCormick, tratando de intimidarlo.

- Oh Tweekers… ¿Estabas viendo? Perdón, ni te note- se burlo el más alto empujándolo levemente para que se alejara.

- Chicos, cálmense- trato de tranquilizarlo Clyde.

Pero era imposible, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y se podía sentir la traición. Por que eso era lo que sentía Tweek… que lo habían traicionado.

Para el rubio paranoico y cualquier otro McCormick era una puta que se acostaba con cualquiera, pero no era mala persona, era alguien en quien podías confiar, que te apoyaba cuando lo necesitabas… y ahora sale con esto, Tweek tenia varias emociones acumuladas, entre todas ellas la rabia, indignación y humillación.

- ¡Cállate ¡ngn! Clyde!- grito furioso el ojiverde, haciendo que este se cohibiera un poco.

- Deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo Tweek, no te metas donde no te conviene- la mirada de Kenny se había vuelto intimidante.

- ¡¿Dónde no me conviene?- trato de acercarse, pero Token y Kevin lo sostuvieron, aun asi de un jalon logro zafarse y acercarse amenazadoramente a Kenny, quien ni se inmuto- ¡Craig es mi novio! ¡Cabron de mierda! ¿Que estaban haciendo?

- ¿Qué no esta obvio? Besándonos- exclamo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

- Kenny, ya vámonos- propuso Butters viendo todo entre nervioso y cauteloso.

Cartman sostuvo del brazo a Kenny y lo comenzó a jalar para que caminara y Kenny se dejo arrastrar.

Aunque claro, tenía que cagarla.

- ¿Qué se sentirá haber perdido?- pregunto aun de forma burlona el rubio.

Y ese fue el límite de Tweek.

El rubio, sin esperar nada, se acerco a Kenny y lo hizo voltear. El rubio mas alto iba a contestar, pero no vio venir un puño directo a su rostro.

- ¡Tweek!- se escandalizo Clyde, acercándose con Token y Kevin, tratando de detenerlo.

Ambos lograron sostener al rubio, pero otra cosa que no vieron venir fue que Kenny se levantara del piso de forma veloz y se lanzara contra Tweek, motivo por el cual tuvieron que soltarlo.

- ¡Eres un miserable McCormick!- grito el rubio mientras encestaba otro golpe y Kenny le daba otro.

El más alto lo veía furioso y trataba de aguantar los golpes de Tweek y jaloneos de sus amigos, en un intento de separarlos.

Así duraron unos segundos hasta que lograron alejarlos, con ayuda de Stan y Kyle, quienes al oir todo el ruido se acercaron en compañía de más adolescentes atraídos por el ajetreo.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kyle, entre dudoso y molesto.

Tweek no le hizo caso y con el orgullo pisoteado se fue de ahí, seguido de sus amigos quienes se seguían preguntando… ¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Kenny, con expresión seria, veía al rubio partir y solo suspiro. Mientras Stan y Kyle lo veían con reproche.

-o-o-o-o-

Los gritos eran oídos en la casa Tweak.

Los padres de Tweek no sabían que hacer para tranquilizar a su hijo. Había llegado de la escuela, subió a su habitación y empezó a destrozar todo con rabia, mientras gritaba y lloraba descontroladamente.

El la habitación de rubio todo era un desastre; el colchón volteado, la lámpara en el suelo al igual que los libros, todo lo frágil estaba roto y sus paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre, proveniente de los nudillos de Tweek.

El rubio detuvo aquella acción, mirando de frente al espejo que había en su habitación, ahora en penumbras.

Odiaba verse.

En el reflejo del espejo roto solo veía a un pobre imbecil que creyo haber hallado a la persona indicada, pero se equivoco. Ahora lo unico que veia era su ser humillado y demacrado por las lagrimas y los golpes antes proporcionados por otro rubio a quien ahora aborrecía y adiaba.

¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso? Kenny sabía a la perfeccion lo feliz que era con Craig. Aunque tampoco el rubio mas alto se llevaba toda la culpa ¡Claro que no! También la tenia Craig, es obvio que para ahora estar con McCormick Craig tuvo que haber decidió y habérsela andado de miraditas con la puta del pueblo.

Fue un idiota al confiar, y el unico herido en todo esto.

Sin poder aguantar mas la rabia Tweek estrello su puño contra el espejo, dejándolo aun mas roto que antes, tembló levemente al sentir la sangre salir de a montos de sus nudillo, pero no le importo y volvió a derramar lagrimas.

-o-o-o-o-

Todos en la escuela hablaban del pleito de ayer entre Kenny y Tweek, dos personas que sabían, si peleaban… pero nunca entre ellos. Y se seguían preguntando el porque.

Aunque empezaron a sospechar el motivo al ver a Kenny muy cerca de Craig, quien es (o era) novio de Tweek.

…

Craig observaba las marcas en el rostro de Kenny.

- Lamento lo que paso con Tweek- se disculpo Craig con su siempre voz neutral.

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Aunque debo aceptar que Tweek sabe golpear- le contesto Kenny de forma seria.

…

Mas allá en aquel patio Tweek caminaba con sus amigos, quienes conversaban de cualquier tema para tratar de subir el humor de Tweek, pero sus intentos se ven fallidos al ver a McCormick junto con Craig sentados mas halla, en compañía del resto de Team Stan.

- Tweek, mejor vámonos- pidió Kevin viendo con el seño fruncido hacia la escena de su líder de grupo (aunque ahora dudaban si lo seguía siendo) y el chico pobre.

- Tengo cosas ¡ngn! pendientes- era verdad, Tweek no había terminado de romperle la cara a McCormick y de paso vería si se la rompía a Craig también… pero a quien mierda llegaba a engañar, JAMAS podría lastimar a Craig, lo seguía amando aunque el moreno lo hubiera engañado.

El rubio se encamino furioso a donde se encontraba en Team Stan y su ex, quienes al ve su venida se alarmaron, incluso Craig, pero no Kenny.

Token y Clyde sostuvieron a Tweek antes de que inicie otra pelea bajo la mirada curiosa de todos los estudiantes presentes.

McCormick sonrio burlon y con descaro rodeo los hombros de Craig con su brazo y lo atrajo mas a el, mientras Craig veia, de forma neutral, la mirada penetrante y furiosa del rubio, y solo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Kenny.

Ante eso Tweek se calmo un poco, permitiendo que sus amigos lo guíen al lado contrario de donde se hallaba su ex. Pero antes de perderlos de vista logro leer los labios del rubio al cual odiaba.

- Perdiste…- dijo Kenny solo moviendo los labios. McCormick, después de esa acción, llevo su vista hacia otra parte del patio hallándose con la mirada de Damien.

El rubio solo lo miro de manera seria al igual que este a el, y decidió regresar su vista a Craig, algo dolido.

-o-o-o-o-

Tweek solo caminaba, chocando con varias persona quienes se quejaban y le gritaban que se fijara, pero el no les hacia caso. No le importaba el haber salido antes de clases, ni el haber dejado preocupado a sus amigos. Solo quería ir a su cuarto y volver a descargar su ira.

Y eso hizo.

Todo aquello que los dias anteriores no había roto con el hecho de mantener su sentido, ahora estaba destrozado. Cosas valiosas, ahorros regados por el piso, mas libros y demas acompañaban a lo ya roto. Sumándose con nuevas lagrimas proveniente de los ojos de rubio, quien cayó de rodillas a seguir llorando

…

- Tweek…- susurro Craig mientras lloraba al frente del espejo del baño de la escuela.

Su imagen era lamentable; sus ojos estaban rojos y húmedos, su piel mas pálida que nunca y su cabello demasiado desordenado.

Apretó con fuerza su chullo el cual se hallaba sobre uno de los lavamanos y su mano libre sobo su cabello.

De lo cual se arrepintió…

Sintio algo soltarse y alejo su mano de su cabeza, viendo grandes mechones de cabello negro resbalar entre sus dedos y mas lagrimas fluyeron de sus ojos.

-o-o-o-o-

Clyde y Stan se hallaban al frente de la casa de Tweek, bueno, el segundo habia perseguido al primero. Tweek habia salido de clases antes de tiempo y Clyde, al enterarse de cierta noticia dicha por su amigo y lider no pudo evitar llorar y salir corriendo a casa de Tweek.

- Clyde, cálmate- le susurro Stan mientras lo sostenía con fuerza del brazo antes de que este vaya a siquiera tocar la puerta de la casa de los Tweak.

- ¿Como esperas que me tranquilice?- gruño Clyde con lagrimas en los ojos- Tweek esta sufriendo al igual que Craig.

- Pronto Tweek se repondrá y todo habrá terminado.

- No lo conoces, el no se repondrá…

- Respeta la decisión de Craig, el no quiere que Tweek se entere.

Clyde se quedo mirándolo atentamente con expresión dudosa y solo se lanzo a llorar silenciosamente en el hombro del mayor. Ambos empezaron a caminar devuelta a la escuela.

-o-o-o-o-

El dia esperado por Craig ya habia llegado.

Se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del Hospital South Park (quienes habían aceptado a petición del pueblo cambiar el antiguo nombre ya que asustaba a los turistas) siendo acompañado por en Team Stan y el Team Craig, a excepcion de Tweek.

Era el día donde operarían a Craig, el dia donde se debatiría entre la vida y la muerte.

_- Kenny, hay una forma mas fácil…_

_- ¿Y que pasara conmigo?_

Kenny decidió sacar la conversación con Damien de sus pensamientos y solo se enfoco en Craig, quien lo veia con una sonrrisa.

- Gracias… por todo- le dijo con calma.

- No hay problema- le sonrio Kenny acariciando de forma juguetona su mejilla.

Todos sonrieron a Craig y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, con tal de hacer olvidar a Craig su dolor, aunque sea unos momentos. Pero el moreno solo podia observar su mano mano izquierda, el lugar donde se hallaba el anillo que compartía un hermoso laso con la persona que amaba.

Clyde observaba todo desde la puerta de la habitación y salio de ahí. No podía aguantar mas, le era simplemente doloroso.

- Perdóname Craig, no puedo ocultarlo- y caminando por los pasillos saco su celular y marco el numero de Tweek…

…

- ¿Clyde?- pregunto Tweek desde la calle, habia decidido salir a caminar un momento, en todo ese tiempo su mente se habia hecho un laberinto.

- **Tweek, es por Craig**- hablo de forma apurada el castaño al otro lado de la linea.

- Clyde…- suspiro- ahora no quiero saber nada…

- **CRAIG ESTA EN EL HOSITAL APUNTO DE ENTRAR A CIRUGIA.**

Tweek abrio los ojos sorprendido de lo que dijo su amigo.

- ¿Qué…?

- **Tweek… Craig se esta muriendo**- susurro rompiendo en llanto.

La llamada se corto cuando a Tweek se le cayo el telefono de las manos y este se apag contra el piso.

-o-o-o-o-

Corria a todo lo que sus pies daban y hasta sentia que le faltaba el aire, pero eso no lo detenía. Sabia que las lagrimas querian salir de sus ojos, pero no podia permitirlo, tenia que llegar donde Craig lo antes posible.

…

Craig ya era llevado a la sala de cirugías mientras sus amigo se quedaron en la sala de espera, mas apartado de la familia del moreno, donde los padres lloraban destrozados y Rubí también, pero ella hacia lo posible para mantenerse fuerte.

Al prenderse todas las luces al frente suyo fue donde Craig se dio cuenta que ahí podía terminar todo y derramo barias lagrimas antes de caer inconciente por la anestesia y lo ultimo que vino a su mente fue Tweek.

…

Tweek estuvo corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta del hospital, donde entro lo mas rápido posible y subio las escaleras mientras sus mejillas eran bañadas por finas lagrimas, apenas notorias.

…

Todos en la sala de espera estaban impacientes y el ambiente era realmente tenso y es cuando Kenny lee un mensaje que llego a su teléfono.

_**=Ya estoy en la puerta del hospital=**_

Comienza a caminar lejos del grupo y se dirige a las escaleras, empezando a bajar por ellas.

Se detiene en unos de los pasillos de los pisos inferiores al hallarse a cierto rubio, el cual lo miraba de forma neutral.

Tweek no espera más y continuo su recorrido, pasando a un lado de Kenny, pero detiene su andar al sentir un suave agarre en su muñeca. Voltea de forma lenta y se queda observando al rubio mas alto unos segundos.

Este lleva su mano al bolsillo de su parka u saca un pequeño objeto, el cual lo deja en la palama de la mano de Tweek.

Era el anillo…

- Perdón por mentir…- susurro el rubio mas alto- él en verdad te ama.

Y sin más continúo con su caminata, debia hallarse con Damien, ya habia tomado su decision.

Ahora Tweek se hallaba solo en ese pasillo, observando el anillo que antes le pertenecía a Craig y el cual él aun tenia puesto bajo esas vendas en sus mano lastimada por los arranques de ira.

Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y ahora las lagrimas fluyeron libremente acompañados de sus sollozos y gritos de dolor.

_- Tweek, te tengo un regalo- le sonrio el moreno._

_- ¡Ngn! ¿Cuál, Craig?- pregunto algo sonrojado el mas bajo, le parecía lindo que Craig le obsequiase algo._

_Craig abrio la palma de su mano y ahí se vieron dos anillos del mismo color y forma._

_- Están hermosos- dijo el rubio recibiendo el anillo que Craig le entregaba. Al ver la descripción de la parte oculta de podía leer: Craig. Y en el de Craig se leia: Tweek._

_Ambos se lo pusieron y estiraron sus brazos, manteniendo cerca su mano izquierda con la del otro._

_Asi se veia el simple, pero lindo anillo._

_Otra muestra de su amor._

Volvio a observar el anillo y lo guardo en su bolsillo, continuando con recorrido.

Tratando, de nuevo, de aguantar el llanto.

…

Ya habia llegado al piso donde era la sala de operaciones y Tweek sintio como si su pecho se comprimiese al ver a todos sus amigos ahí.

Sin mirarlos corrio hacia la puerta de la sala, tratado de ser detenido por Butters y Kevin. Pero muy tarde… el rubio de ojos verdes abrio la puerta de par en par llevandose un gran dolor.

_- Ten cuidado Tweek- dijo Craig divertido mientras saltaban por unas rocas bien puestas en el lago Stark._

_- No te preocupes ¡Ngn!- le sonrio Tweek- mas bien, tu mira por onde vas- la expresión de Tweek tambien se puso divertida mientras volvia a saltar._

_Sin previo abiso Craig tropieza y Tweek intenta sostenerlo, pero no se puede y los dos caen, por suerte, a la nieve._

_Tweek termino encima de Craig y este le sonrio atrayéndolo de la cintura y besandolo en los labios. _

_Al separarse ambos rieron._

Ahí, en la camilla y bajo esas luces se hallaba Craig y lo que causo su terror fue que trataban de reanimar su corazon con esas maquinas electricas de apariencia tenebrosa. Los medicos se desesperaban por que parecia ser que perderían al paciente y enfermeros fueron a sacar a Tweek de la sala de cirugias, dejandolo afuera y cerrando la puerta.

- Tweek…- susurro Clyde al verse todo el bullicio terminado. El rubio seguía en shock, con la mirada baja y expresión impredecible- amigo, perdon por no habértelo dicho antes, pero Craig no quería que sufrieras.

Todos los adolescentes observaban tristes la escena, no sabían que añadir a la conversación.

_- Me agrada tu camara nueva Craig- sonrio el rubio mientras acercaba mas su rostro al lente del objeto y hacia rostros graciosos._

_Craig sonrio levemente mientras grababa a su novio._

_De la nada Tweek se pone levemente de puntillas y lo abraza por el hombro, cogiendo la camara en el proceso y esta vez apuntando a los dos._

_Craig rie levemente y saca en dedo del medio a la camara con una sonrisa mientras Tweek tambien rie._

_- Craig- le reprocho falsamente y Craig cambia su Fuck you por el símbolo de la paz, levantando el indice y el anular, dejando a la vista el anillo. Bajo la sonrisa de Tweek_

_Aquel lindo momento quedo grabado._

Tweek volteo a mirar a Clyde directo a los ojos, y sin previo aviso se lanzo a abrazar a al castaño mientras gritaba y lloraba con desesperación.

¡No podia ser cierto! ¡¿Cómo pudo haber terminado asi?

El rubio sentia que sus piernas le fallaban y que en cualquier momento desmayaria. No podia aguantar tanta presion ni tanto dolor.

Habia sufrido por Craig y ahora lloraba por el, rogando a quien sea que por favor salvara a su amado.

Craig no se merecia esto… y Tweek tampoco…

-o-o-o-o-

Aunque solo haya pasado una hora sintieron que fueron años.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y de ahí salio el doctor, quien fue con la familia Tucker, mientras detrás de el salían las enfermeras trasportando la camillas donde se halla en moreno.

Tweek corrió hacia el con ojos llorosos y vio a las enfermeras de manera suplicante. Estas sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

- Fue como un milagro- dijo una de ellas.

Craig respiraba.

Todos sonrieron y los amigos del moreno echaron a llorar de la emoción.

_Esta vez le tocaba grabar a Tweek, el cual seguía la caminata de Craig, quien caminaba de espaldas para quedar de frente con el rubio._

_- Ten cuidado- se alarmo un poco Tweek._

_- Descuida- le sonrío el pelinegro mientras coge la cámara y los filmaba a ambos._

_Compartiendo un beso_

Una alegría inmensa atrapo al rubio, que aunque Craig estuviera inconciente, se agacho y planto sus labios sobre los del moreno de forma suave y cariñosa. En el proceso saco el anillo de su bolsillo y lo coloco en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Craig, también enredando sus dedos con los de su amado.

Y en el rostro aun dormido de Craig se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Fin-

* * *

Lo se! hice sufrir mucho a Tweek y eso me vuelve una MUY MALA PERSONA! XDXD MUAJAJA

Recuerden que aun falta un capi, les prometo un final feliz y quitarles la duda de ¿Que mierda se traen Damien y Kenny?

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park :33

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos X3


	2. Chapter 2

Gente, vivi y traigo el final de este , a diferencia del primer capi este es cortito, disfrtenlo :333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Nota: Habra Bunny :3333

* * *

**Epilogo**

Un suspiro inundo los pasillos de ese hospital mientras caminaba de manera tranquila hacia la habitación de cierto pelinegro.

Sus pasos eran apresurados, estaba ansiosa, eso no era de dudar. Queria verlo, queria saber si Craig estaba bien y ver el final de su sacrificio.

El sacrificio que Kenny ofrecio.

Sentia dos par de pasos atrás suyo, parece ser que el anticristo y su amigo (sirviente) tambien queria ver como estaba Craig.

Llego al frente de la habitación y observo desde la puerta a todos los presentes ahí. Tweek no soltaba por nada la mano de Craig mientras este señorío débilmente y derramaba lágrimas. No se imagina lo confundido, pero aliviado que debe sentirse el pelinegro.

- Pobreton…- de la nada Cartman ya estaba al frente suyo, su gran y musculoso cuerpo al frente suyo obstruia parte de la vista.

Kenny miro a Damien y Pip, estos entendieron y se acercaron a Craig, dejando a Eric y Kenny a solas.

- …

- …

- ¿Y… como te sientes?- pregunto de la nada, desviando la mirada hacia el ingles y el demonio, quienes ya les daban la espalda y estaban con el resto de los adolescentes y familia del pelinegro.

- Bien… supongo- respondio mirando a Craig, sonrio levemente cuando lo vio unir sus labios con los de Tweek- se siente raro.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Hubo algun cambio fisico?- volvio a preguntar con algo de curiosidad y esta vez viendolo a los ojos.

- No…- rio levemente haciendo un ademan con la mano, restandole importancia- solo… se siente diferente, debe ser la sensación de que algo falta, pero no es malo, solo, diferente.

- Lo d-diferente es bu-ueno- se escucho una timida voz detrás de ellos.

A Kenny le dio un respingon por la sorpresa y vio a detrás suyo por simple impulso, hallando a Butters y su siempre costumbre de sobar sus nudillos.

El rubio mas alto sonrio de costado y rodeo los hombros del mas bajo de los tres con su brazo izquierdo, creando un sonrojo el Leopold.

- Ahg maricas- gruño Cartman regresando con los demas.

McCormick le agradecio internamente, sabia que el culon se habia ido no por asco, si no para dejarle unos momentos a solas.

- ¿Diferente es bueno?- pregunto burlon el de parka naranja y Butters le sonrio, dejando de jugar con sus nudillos.

- Si… ahora eres diferente y te volviste asi por una buena causa- dijo Leopold observando a Craig y después regreso la vista al mas alto.

La expresión de Kenny cambio a una seria, observando a Craig.

- Y… Kenny… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto timidamente.

El rubio mas alto alzo las cejas sorprendido por la preguntas, hasta que la entendio.

- Butters…- suspiro por segunda vez- el primer amor nunca se olvida, aunque este no sea correspondido y se evapore con el tiempo, no se deja ese recuerdo de lado.

Leopold lo vio unos segundos para luego ponerse de puntillas y besar su mejilla, lo cual saco un sonrojo a Kenny.

- ¿Por que dudaste?- pregunto OTRA VEZ Leopold.

Eso ya parecia un interrogatorio. Kenny rio ante eso.

- ¿Qué se sentiria perder algo con lo que has vivido siempre? ¿Y si muero alguna otra vez? ya no volveria- la expresión de Kenny se entristecio un poco- tenia miedo de cambiar, de no poder regresar.

- Para eso solo no mueras…

- No es tan facil, un humano nunca sabe cuando morira, podria ser mañana o en cincuenta años.

- Pues ahora viviras como todos, disfrutando de cada dia como si fuera el ultimo y dejando de lado la idea de la muerte.

- Pero…

- Yo me encargare de que nada te pase- Butters se movio, haciendo que Kenny soltase sus hombros de forma suave, y lo miro de frente.

Con decisión.

Una decision poco común en Leopold Stoch.

Kenny lo observo unos momentos, en silencio. Es como un choque de emociones, alegria, confusion, sorpreso y euforia. Descargo todas esa emociones uniendo sus labios con los del pequeño Butters, quien salto de sus itio por lo hecho, pero a los segundos rodeo el cuello de Kenny con sus brazos y este lo sostuvo con suavidad de la cintura.

-o-o-o-o-

- Damien…- llamo el ingles.

- …

- Damien…

- ¿Si?- pregunto el mas alto viendo a Pip de reojo.

- ¿Ya todo esta bien?- pregunto de forma directa, nos e la iba a andar con rodeos.

Damien apoyo su espalda en la pared y llevo sus dos manos a los bolsillos.

- Si…- hubo unos momentos de silencio- especifica…- pidio, algo dudoso.

Pip suspiro con una sonrisa de resignación.

- Con respecto al tumor…

- Ah eso… si, ya todo esta bien.

- ¿Como?- volvio a cuestionar el menor.

- Simple; Kenny dio su inmortalidad a cambio de la vida de Craig, este revivio de ese lapsus de muerte y regreso sin tumor- termino de explicar de manera hastiada- como cuando Kenny revivía ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

- Ya, tranquilízate que o si no le prendes fuego a algo y ahora aquí TODOS podemos morir- bromeo dando una fugaz mirada a Kenny y luego la regreso al anticristo.

Damien bufo mientras encendía un cigarrillo, pero antes de poder llevarlo a su boca se le fue arrebatado de las manos. El moreno llevo su vista al mas bajo, con el seño levemente fruncido, y Pip rio por lo bajo, llevando el cigarro a sus labios y absorbiendo un poco.

- Gracias…- sonrio con un poco de burla haciendo que el humo saliera entre sus labios y luego solo tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso- no se puede fumar en un hospital.

Damien le sonrio de forma sarcastica para luego seguir regresar con el grupo, seguido de Pip.

-o-o-o-o-

Ya era de noche y los adolescentes debian regresar a sus casas, lo cual hicieron, menos Tweek. Él se quedo por petición del moreno, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, Tweek se iba a quedar de todos modos.

Solo los dos, alumbrados por un a luz amarilla proveniente de la lampara que se hallaba en la mesa a un lado de la camilla.

- ¿Por que no me ¡ngn! lo dijiste?- cuestiono, algo adolorido.

- …

- Craig…

- No queria que te preocuparas.

- Pues hubiera querido preocuparme, estar ahí ¡Gah! y consolarte como tu has hecho tantas veces conmigo, protegerte de tu miedo y acompañarte en tu llanto.

- Perdoname…- susurro Craig desviando la mirada, se sentia realmente culpable. Creyo que le estaba haciendo un bien a Tweek, pero al parecer solo empeoro las cosas.

- No hay nada que perdonar… Kenny ya me contó todo- confirmo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se recostaba en la camilla de hospital, tenia suerte que Craig fuera delgado, cabían perfecto los dos- en serio crei que me habias engañado, pero jamás deje de amarte y me sentía idiota por ello.

Craig regreso su vista a él y lo abrazo suavemente, hundiendo su cabeza en su hombro.

- Yo…

- Te amo, Craig- dijo el rubio sobando su cabello, en parte cubierto por vendas.

- Yo tambien, Tweekers.

- Extrañe que me dijeras asi…- murmuro el mas bajo correspondiendo el abrazo de forma protectora. Por parte Tweek tambien se siente culpable, digo, era un tumor… debio haber prestado mas atención a Craig y quiza se hubiera dado cuenta de todo.

Tweek acerco sus labios lentamente a los de Craig y los unio en un suave y tierno beso... correspondido al instante.

En serio que los había extrañado. No pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad y euforia, todo había pasado tan lento y doloroso y cuando creyó que la historia terminaría triste. Su final feliz llego gracias a cierta persona que aborreció y desprecio en todo ese trascurso de tiempo.

Y día tras día… siempre habrá su final feliz

-FIN-

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado :3

Reviews? apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :333

Nos leemos :3


End file.
